My new variety of rose plant is the result of breeding efforts carried on by me at Hazerswoude, Holland, with the object of producing a miniature rose suitable for use as a flowering pot plant, as well as being useful for a garden decoration. This plant originated as a seedling derived by my crossing of an unnamed seedling with the variety `Ruiredro`, an unpatented variety, at my greenhouse breeding facilities in Holland. The form and beauty of the flowers of this new plant and its very fine growth habit led me to propagate this plant through several generations, by budding, which showed that the novel characteristics of this plant would hold true from generation to generation and appeared to be firmly fixed. Commercial propagation of this plant, by budding, is now being carried on under my direction at Hazerswoude, Holland.